The Uncanny Valley
by RealityXIllusion
Summary: What if at the end of The Uncanny Valley the UnSub Samantha was first taken to the police station and later taken away, and what if Reid talked with her while she was there because everyone else, including his team, weren't to keen and getting close to her. NO SLASH Rated M just in case


**The Uncanny Valley**

* * *

Summary: What if at the end of The Uncanny Valley the UnSub Samantha was first taken to the police station and later taken away, and what if Reid talked with her while she was there because everyone else, including his team, weren't to keen and getting close to her.

* * *

Character(s): Spencer Reid, UnSub (Samantha), Rossi, and the rest of the team will be mentioned along with the other characters used in the show.

* * *

Warning(s): Spoilers, maybe a 'feels' moment, Mentions of killings, angst, cursing, promises made, dolls, and a hint of creepiness. And some actual Dialogue from the show!

* * *

I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL

* * *

Based off of Season 5 Episode 12 "The Uncanny Valley" Of Criminal Minds.

This idea popped into my head after re-watching this episode a few moments ago, This is definitely AU from the show but not to much.

* * *

This case was definitely one to be put in the downright creepy category if you asked Rossi, thankfully the case was solved and the three victims saved all thanks to Reid.

Looking at said man Rossi frowned at the look on Reid's face before walking over to stand next to him just as the others arrived.

Rossi had congratulated Reid on a job well done on the case but the kid had practically brushed the compliment off in favor of hurrying back to the station along with everyone else. Rossi had shrugged his shoulders and followed Reid back to the SUV where he then claimed in and drove off back towards the station where the rest of the team planned on meeting them.

The entire ride Reid was silent, simply staring out the passenger window and giving no notice any time Rossi looked over at him or tried to engage him in conversation.

The scene that greeted them was less then pleasant when they arrived back at the station, their UnSub, Samantha was crying and screaming at anyone who came near her and tried to hit them despite being handcuffed.

The rest of the team, who had arrived back at the station before them, was there attempting to defuse the situation, and Rossi didn't see what could've possibly caused Samantha to act out as she was currently doing but apparently Reid did.

Reid Pushed past some of the local officers and even a few of his teammates and kneeled down in front of Samantha, who at sometime sat down on the floor, holding his hands out Reid began to speak softly to her. So softly that from where Rossi stood he couldn't hear a word that was being said, but whatever Reid was saying was clearly working for Samantha had stopped screaming and was now just sitting there silently staring at Reid.

Reid suddenly stood back up and helped Samantha get to her feet, then She hid behind Reid as he led her into one of the empty rooms at the station, with Rossi hurrying to follow closely behind not that anyone seemed to notice.

Rossi made sure neither Samantha nor Reid could see him as he stood in the doorway listening in on their conversation,

"Samantha...can you tell me what made you so upset back there?" Reid asked gently.

Samantha started twirling her hair in her fingers and looked down at her lap.

"Samantha?" Reid prodded after not receiving an response.

"Umm..." Samantha frowned, "The man grabbed my dolls. They're mine though, he shouldn't have touched them. I don't want them taken away from me again!"

"Shhh Shhh. It's okay Samantha. I'm sure that man didn't mean anything by it."Reid hurried to assure her, and mentally noting to find out who 'That man' is, "I made you a promise didn't I? No ones gonna take your dolls away they're yours to keep."

"B-But-"

Reid then cuts Samantha off and says soothingly, "I told you that I knew what your father did to you and how I wanted you to know that he will never hurt you again. I meant that Samantha, you're safe now. I wont let you get hurt any longer."

Samantha looked up at Reid and smiled shyly and held out one of her dolls, the one that looked like Bethany Rossi noticed, "W-Would you like to play with me?"

Reid smiled at her and carefully took the doll into his own hands and answered, "I would be honored too."

Rossi was shocked when he saw Reid sit down cross legged on the floor with Samantha across from him and then the two of them proceeded to play with the dolls, with Reid even pausing whenever Samantha stopped him to explain something about one of the dolls or to tell him how one of them should act.

This Case had Reid acting stranger than Rossi had ever seen him act before, and to be honest it worried him a little bit. Especially after he witnessed how angry Reid had gotten at Samantha's father when he realized what the man had done to his own child.

Knowing that there wasn't anything left for him to see, Rossi turned to walked out to the rest of the team but froze momentarily when he looked back towards Reid and saw him staring right back at him with a certain look on his face that Rossi couldn't recognize.

Gulping Rossi backed out of the room with Reid not once breaking eye contact with him.

It wasn't until almost an hour later that Rossi realized exactly what that look was as he watched Samantha being led out of the station and suddenly break away from the officers just to drop her dolls and race towards Reid to catch him off guard in a tight hug then lean up and whisper something to him, he realized that the look Reid had sent him was one a mixture of Resignation, anger and a sadness that Rossi hadn't expected to see in the young man.

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked this one-shot BTW I'm sorry that it's so short compared to my other stories.**

 **Please REVIEW and let me know what you guys thought!**


End file.
